


Dancing with Dilaudid

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Detox, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer begins to detox on his own, but when he finds himself snapping too often, he asks Derek for assistance.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 83





	Dancing with Dilaudid

**Author's Note:**

> huge trigger warning for drug use!! also this fic is inspired by Dilaudid by the mountain goats! thats where one of the lines comes from :)

Tobias Hankel really fucked him up. And it was all Spencer could think about. How did he let someone in like that? Hankel was a stranger. An addict. A victim. God, he was an unsub. Spencer was supposed to get in his head, not the other way around. How was he supposed to do this?

All of these thoughts consumed him through the case. Trying to detox on his own was getting more and more difficult by the hour. He just wanted to go home and grab his fix from the bathroom cabinets. He wasn’t seeing evidence he knew was there and he was snapping at everyone. Everything around him was uncomfortable and it hurt. The second they got off the plane he practically ran into the building, rushing to put away files so he could get home for his escape from anything and everything.

“Hey! Kid, wait up.” Derek called towards Spencer as he entered the elevator. Spencer pressed the button to keep the doors open and froze up when Derek walked in, obvious tension growing between them.

“Spencer, what’s been going on? You and me both know that you could’ve figured out that case a lot faster if there wasn’t something keeping your mind occupied. What’s up?” Derek looked at him with sincerity. There was zero ridicule in his voice and it felt free of judgement.

“Everything hurts, Derek,” Spencer started to break. “I don’t know if i can keep this up much longer, I don’t even know how I’ve gotten to now, I-”

“Hey, hey, hey, whoa, slow down, pretty boy. Start from the beginning.” Derek had his arm around Spencer’s shoulder and he leaned into the larger framed man, smelling the cologne on his neck.

“I- I’ve been uh, uh, I’ve been trying to get clean. The last couple of weeks I’ve been able to go hours without it but, I just- it was the case. I didn’t think to bring any with me and I- I-, Derek,” He looked up into the dark eyes that always softened when they looked at one another. “Derek, can you help me? Please? I don’t want to, but I need it.”

“Of course, kid. I’d do anything to help you. Do I need to stay with you overnight?” Derek pulled Spencer closer to his chest and smelled his hair. It was oily and needed to be washed, but still smelled like Spencer’s lavender shampoo.

“Yes. I have a stash in my bathroom cabinets.”

“And?”

“And in the air vents.” Spencer sighed as the elevator dinged and they stepped out, walking to Derek’s car and heading to the young genius’ apartment.

Before they even got all the way up the steps Spencer threw up in the bushes right outside his building. Derek rubbed his back and displeasingly watched as Spencer’s body shook with each heave and cough. When they got inside Derek poured the two of the glasses of water and forced Spencer to eat a couple of crackers before going to bed, just in case he had to throw up again.

He crashed on the couch after Spencer's breathing had evened out around midnight. Just two and a half hours later he heard pill bottles being tossed around coming from the bathroom. He ran in, surprised that the door was unlocked, and saw Spencer looking scared as he rummaged through the lower sink cabinets.

“Derek, where is it?”

When Derek didn’t respond Spencer got louder.

“DEREK, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IT?!”

Derek was taken aback by the swearing, “Spencer, you need to calm down.” He put his hands on Spencer’s thin upper arms and gripped hard.

“I don’t need to ‘calm down’ Derek! I need the dilaudid.” Spencer snapped back, practically biting the air around Derek’s face and spitting.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Derek pushed Spencer down off of his feet and pinned him to the ground. Their chests heaved together and they felt each other's breath on their necks. Spencer began to thrash and try to roll away, but Derek just held his arms tighter around the frail man's arms.

With all dignity long forgotten and rationality out of the way, Spencer locked his lips to Derek’s. He didn’t expect the way Derek pushed up against him, causing Spencer to lean his head back into the floor. It made him moan and open his mouth slightly. Derek pulled away for just a second.

“Kiss me with your mouth open.”

And with that Derek took all of the permission he had been given to kiss Spencer with his tongue and moist lips. Spencer moaned again and rocked his body into Derek’s.

“Not tonight, kid,” Derek pulled away from Spencer again. “If I slept in the same bed as you, do you think you could fall back asleep?” Derek knew that Spencer’s cravings kept him up at night, but he also knew that his body being nearby was like taking melatonin for him.

“Mhm,” Spencer nodded and kissed Derek on the chin, fully expecting another kiss back. Instead Derek picked him up and brought him out to the bedroom. Spencer was laid back under the covers and Derek got in next to him. The two fell asleep quickly.

For the next five days Derek spent every moment with Spencer. He called in with Hotch to let him know that they were staying together and that they’d be okay. He sat through the sweats and complaints from not having coffee as it would make Spencer’s anxiety from withdrawals worse.

There wasn’t another case for two weeks. Maybe killers decided to take a break, or maybe it was the work of a courteous, blonde co-worker. Either way, Derek was going to take his opportunity.

They were in the elevators again but it was this time that Derek held the door for Spencer.

“How are you doin’ pretty boy?”

“I'm doing so well! I got my three week chip today! Are you proud?”

“Of course I’m proud, kid. How about you say we go out and celebrate? Just the two of us?” Derek looked at Spencer expectantly.

“Absolutely.”

Spencer would still get cravings sometimes. Hell, he was only three weeks clean, but at the same time, he was three weeks clean! Almost a month. He was no longer dancing with dilaudid, but he was dancing with Derek, a good kind of addiction.


End file.
